


The Unbeliever

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Hui's character more and exploring his bond with Celia., So I'm like a mega fan of M/lan like lol I literally have two M/lan, fond of precious lil Celia I couldn't pass up on baby girl being his, fun to write and I'm definitely looking forward to expanding upon, go really hard for M/lan ya know. Huiliang is a character that hit, me a few days ago and I've been in love with him and excited about, only friend and like a little sister to him. This was loads of, purses and recently even got myself a M/lan blanket like I just, writing about him ever since. And what with me being extremely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Him? Happiness? Love? If he didn’t know Celia, he’d take her for a con artist.





	The Unbeliever

**Author's Note:**

> A scene about Celia in D3 that really stood out to me and brings a smile to myself is the scene of her and Dizzy sitting together eating cake and watching Celia offer some of her cake to Dizzy aka share startled me in a good way. Cuz like on the isle, the inhabitants are fighting for survival every day. So I personally feel that sharing is something that simply isn't done on the isle because there's already not enough to go around so why would the people of the isle share? But yeah, I just really love that scene. Celia's a sweet little thing. I adore her. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Huiliang hated pretty much everything and everyone but the one thing’s he’s come to be extremely fond of is napping. So could anyone blame him for reacting crankily to the one thing he loved being interrupted? He hated people with his father being at the top of the list of the people he hated and so, when he felt up for taking his daily nap, he’d come to Troll Town where he knew no one would bother him. While he had no relationship with any of the trolls due to his antisocial, cold nature, they knew his face very well and were sure to steer clear of him, which is just how Huiliang liked it.

After having come and gone from Troll Town for so long and being lulled to sleep by the footsteps of the trolls, Huiliang’s come to recognize the difference between a troll’s footsteps and a human’s footsteps. The trolls left him alone so they weren’t all that bad in his eyes. Humans on the other hand… For fuck’s sake, he hadn’t even gotten the chance to fall asleep yet. Whoever dared to interrupt his naptime were gonna get a real earful from him. The teen frowned, growling inwardly before begrudgingly opening his eyes and looking up into the eyes of none other than Mal. What the fuck did _she_ want?

Mal smirked down at the boy who was actually pretty cute, despite the fact that he made sure to always have an off-putting scowl on his face as he was wandering about the isle all by his lonesome. “Hey.”

Huiliang glared at her, refusing to sit up, although, it would definitely be in his best interest to do so so he can better look up at her with far more comfortability. “Say what it is you want, dragon girl.”

Mal chuckled. Hm, classic Huiliang. He was as unfriendly as ever. She bit her lip. She liked that about him, though. “So before you tell me to go fuck myself, I wanna make you an offer.”

The girl pausing, instead of getting on with elaborating on what it was she was about to offer him only further irritated the grumpy boy, the handsome boy’s glare intensifying by the second.

An undeterred Mal smiles, continuing, “How would you like to join me and my group of friends?”

Huiliang seethed from his spot on his back on the ground. She had interrupted him for _this_? To ask him to join her and her lame ass group of friends?

Mal clapped her hands together. “I gave it a lot of thought for the past few days and thought you’d make the perfect addition. There are very few on the isle as mean and nasty as you. Not to mention, you’re one hell of a fighter.” She pauses to smile down at him. “So, what do you say?”

He feels his temper begin to flare, internally reciting many rude sentences that contained a plethora of colorful words. Scowling, Huiliang says in a low voice betraying his annoyance, “If you’re done wasting my time, you can take your ass back to your dragon hag of a mother and your lame ass friends and leave me the hell alone.”

Huiliang’s blatant rudeness gets a laugh out of Mal. Yeah, she figured he’d react this way to her offer. Hm, oh well. Giving him one last cool smile, Mal says before turning on her heel and leaving, “See ya around, Huiliang.”

Christ, he thought she’d never leave. Sighing, Huiliang closes his eyes and like always, he dreams of his mother.

The footsteps coming his way were distinctly human, a string of obscenities escaping Huiliang’s lips in soft whispers as he opened his eyes and glared up at Harry. Fuck, did he have to find a new spot to take his daily nap at because first, dragon girl’s sorry ass approached him yesterday and now eyeliner here was deciding to have his go at bothering him today.

“What the fuck do you want, Hook?” Huiliang spits, once again, stubbornly refusing to sit up.

Harry cackles, smirking, stroking his hook. “Such a delightful personality you possess, Shan.”

“Don’t think I won’t get up and kick your ass, eyeliner,” Huiliang says, teeth gritted.

Cackling once more, Harry holds his arms up in mock surrender. “Easy there, Shan. I’ve only come because I have a proposition you might be interested in.”

Just like dragon girl, apparently, eyeliner had a thing for dramatic pauses, too, Huiliang imagining himself hitting the smirking pirate dead in his nose.

“I’m sure you know my lovely captain Uma,” Harry continues, his eyes suddenly looking more alive than they already were at the mention of the beautiful pirate captain he was extremely loyal to. “Well, Uma thinks you’d make a great addition to our crew. She wants to know if you’d be interested in joining.”

Nostrils flaring, Huiliang replies with venom in his voice, “I’ll tell you what I told dragon girl yesterday. Leave me the fuck alone.”

Harry throws his head back, laughing, despite his captain’s offer having been rejected. He shakes his head, staring at his hook, smirking as he stroked the object he always had on his person. “Uma won’t be pleased but maybe next time she’ll listen to me.”

Huiliang was more than happy to see the boy go, scoffing before closing his eyes.

He was a week into having an uninterrupted nap, Huiliang pleased that things were finally back as he liked them and that everyone was leaving him be. But apparently he’d been foolish and had simply been lured into a false sense of security, Huiliang’s ears twitching at the sound of footsteps he was desperately hoping wouldn’t turn out to be human as he strongly suspected but he’d inherited his heightened senses from his bastard of a father so he knew better. The ill-mannered isle boy opens his eyes, blinking, Celia Facilier standing over him.

Huiliang narrows his eyes at the smiling girl, hoping his hard stare would be enough to scare her off.

“Hi!” Celia chirped, beaming down at Huiliang.

So since she couldn’t take a hint, it looked he’d have to go with the direct approach. “Get lost, brat.”

Celia’s cheery smile is still in place as she continues staring down at him. “I’m Celia.”

“I don’t care,” Huiliang replies gruffly. “Are you hard at hearing, brat? I said get lost.”

Celia giggles. Dizzy had warned her that Huiliang would behave this way and despite not heeding her best friend’s warning, Celia had believed her friend when she accurately predicted how the cold boy would react. But the thing was that Celia simply didn’t care. Smiling brightly, Celia says, “Sure, I’ll leave you alone… As soon as you I give you this that is!”

Huiliang’s lips part in confusion as Celia crouches down, the boy too stunned to yank his hand away when Celia grabs his wrist and places an object wrapped in wrapping paper yellow with age in his palm.

Giggling once more, Celia raises back up to her height. “Bye, Hui!”

Huiliang is speechless as he watches the girl skip off back to who the hell knows where. He blinks down at the gift she’d given him. The fuck… He sits up, turning the wrapped object this way and that. No one’s ever given him a gift before… Ripping the paper, Huiliang is surprised and a bit disappointed at the sight of a tarot card with a man riding a horse on it, sunflowers and a sun with a blank face in the background. What the hell… She’d given him a fuckin _tarot card_?

His upper lip curls in annoyance. “Tch.” He wants to just toss it away somewhere but for some reason, he can’t find it in himself to do it, staring off in the direction Celia had departed in, his lips in a characteristic frown as he pockets the card.

The difference between dragon girl, eyeliner, and Celia was the fact that Celia possessed considerable more persistence than the two older isle dwellers. And it was very unfortunate for him because the brat would not stop coming around. What was even more irritating to him is the fact that she wasn’t even scared or intimidated by him like practically everyone else was, the girl always all smiles and giggles when she came to interrupt his nap. But the most irritating thing of all was the fact that the brat was actually growing on him and he daresay, kinda sorta didn’t mind having her around. But he’d rather bow to Mulan than admit it aloud.

“I knew you were a nice person deep down,” Celia says, smiling, on the ground next to Huiliang who was lying down.

Huiliang’s eyes are closed, hands clasped together on his chest. His eyebrows frown at her words. “That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard you say and you’ve said plenty of stupid shit, brat.” He listens to the young girl he’s secretly fond of giggle. The tarot card he still keeps tucked away in his pocket and treasures more than anything for the simple reason that Celia had given it to him crosses his mind. “Hey, brat.”

“Hm?” was Celia’s reply, the younger girl watching the trolls mill about.

Huiliang opens his eyes, turning his head to look at Celia. “What the hell does that tarot card you gave me even mean?”

Celia meets her older friend’s eye, smiling knowingly down at him. “Ah, so you finally gave into your curiosity.” Celia suddenly looks mature, the smiling girl saying, “The card I gave you is called The Sun. What it means is that in the future, you’ll find love and happiness.”

He’s not the type to laugh but Huiliang nearly lets out a mocking one. He scoffs. “Your fortunetelling could use some work, kid because that’s a load of bullshit. I’ve been miserable my whole life and it’s gonna stay that way. I’ve come to accept it.”

Celia’s eyes, which are so often light and full of youthful cheer suddenly darken with sadness. She decided to take a shot at befriending Hui for a reason. She’d seen him around the isle and would always come across him in the exact same spot she was sitting in when the errands Hades sent her on involved her passing through Troll Town. Yes, he was angry and rude and shut everyone out but Celia sensed that there was so much more to him, had hope that she could get past his walls and be a friend to him. He called her “brat” and always acted like she was a nuisance but Celia saw right through him. While he genuinely didn’t enjoy her company at first, that had all changed and now Celia could tell by his loose body language that she was now someone he trusted.

“You’re lucky I like you, kid because if I didn’t, I’d take that card out and rip it up right in front of your face,” Huiliang states bluntly.

Celia lights up, her smile both teasing and happy. “Wait, you like me, Hui?”

“…Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
